


Bird Poster

by Bayyshort96



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, One Year Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyshort96/pseuds/Bayyshort96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year and a half later, Benedick and Beatrice return to the flat to visit all of their friends! They have traveled the world, and done unbelievable things. But how will their friends react to the most exciting and crazy thing they did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Poster

Ben stared at the door for a moment. He couldn’t believe that his old flat mates still lived in the same flat. It had been a year and a half since he had been back to this small flat on top of a small mountain in Wellington New Zealand. So much had happened since then. He and Bea had stayed by Leo’s bedside for about half a year. Leo was in remission at this point though. And doing well. The doctors say that as long as he keeps going on like he is, Leo should live a long and happy life.

After Bea agreed to leave Leo’s bedside she and him had traveled the world. Ben had gone to America, Japan, India, and he and Bea had even visited England. It was there that he had done possibly the stupidest, most wonderful, and most rewarding thing in his life. It was as he was thinking of that moment that Bea walked up beside him. She had stopped to tie her shoelaces a couple of minutes before.

“Ben, Why haven’t you gone in yet?” Beatrice looked as beautiful as ever. She had cut her hair short again. He had always liked it when it was at it’s shortest. The tan that she had gotten while they were away really made her skin glow. He would never stop thinking that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on.

“I don’t know Bea… I just don’t want them to be angry with us. Hermione was quite cross when she found out, and these are our friends.” Ben looked at his wife and hoped she would understand. He was going to go in and tell them eventually, it was just scary. He didn’t want them to feel left out.

“These are our friends Benedick! They will understand.”

“You’re probably right Bea.”

Ben went to go open the door, but paused. Should he knock? He used to live here, but did that mean he could just walk in? Fuck it. People used to just walk in all of the time. Ben thought back to that one time Costa McClure walked in with two swords and challenged Peter to a dual. That put a smile on Ben’s face.

Bea must have sensed his hesitation because she took his other hand and squeezed tight. That little boost of love was all it took for him to finally open the door. Once he was inside he chuckled a little. It looked almost identical. Ben had left a lot of his things here because he no longer had need for them while traveling, and lord knew the flat needed the furnishing. Just then Ben noticed that something very important was missing. They had taken down Ben’s bird poster! How dare they!

Just as Ben was about to mention this tragedy of the upmost importance to Bea, Freddie Kingston danced in. She had ear buds in her ears, and obviously hadn’t noticed that he and Bea were standing in the middle of her living room. Freddie continued to dance for a good five seconds more until she noticed the tall gangly man, and the beautiful blond woman. The second she saw Ben she ran up and hugged him.

“I think you are forgetting something Miss Kingston.” Ben said, trying not to get Freddie’s unruly red hair in his mouth. Freddie backed up a step to get into prime position for the secret handshake her and Ben were about to share. When it was done Freddie walked to Beatrice to give her a brief hug.

“What brings you guys back here so soon? I thought you guys had another six months on the plan for world traveling.” Freddie said. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy to see them, it’s just she didn’t want they to be back for bad news. Especially if it dealt with Leo.

“We came back to visit our parents.” Bea said.

“And you guys of course! Is everyone home?” Ben finished. He wanted to tell them all at once. Ben missed his friends terribly. The Skype calls were definitely not enough. It was so good to see Freddie in person.

“Stanly is at school for another hour, Peter is asleep, Kit was at work but should be home any minute, and Meg is in her room writing.” Kit and Meg were new additions to the flat. Meg and Kitso moved in after Vegan Fred moved to Australia to open up more vegan café shops. Peter and Balth now shared a room, and that left enough room for both Meg and Kit to have their own.

“Well what are you waiting for Kingston? Bring everyone out here! We have to leave tomorrow, and I don’t want to waste one more minute.” Ben practically shouted, hoping people would hear and come out to greet him. Beatrice and Freddie rolled their eyes in unison. Some things about Ben would never change. His dramatics is one of them.

…

An hour and fifteen minutes later Stanly Balthazar Jones walked in the door. The first thing that he saw was his amazing and sexy as hell boyfriend, Peter Donaldson, laughing. Balth noticed the way his golden hair shimmered by the light of that terrible horse lamp, and smiled. The second thing he noticed was Benedick and Beatrice lounging on the couch. The third thing he noticed was that the whole flat was there, and that he was obviously late.

When everyone noticed that Balthazar had come in Beatrice got up to hug him. She squeezed him tightly and murmured how it was so good to see him. After that she excused herself to the restroom. Weird Balth thought to himself, but he didn’t have much time to contemplate this as Ben was already on his way to give him a crushing hug.

“Alright, alright. Everyone is here. I think it is time Bea and I told you all why we are really here today.” Just as he said this, Bea returned from the bathroom with her hands clasped. She was praying no one noticed the addition to her hands before Ben got around to saying it. The whole reason she had excused herself to the restroom in the first place was to put it on.

“Enough with the suspense! Out with it!” Peter said. He was excited to see his friends, but he was worried at what they had to say. It could be anything with Benedick.

Benedick took Bea’s hand for support and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. This was the most important and wonderful thing that he had ever done. He should be ecstatic to share it with his closest friends. So why did he feel so nervous?

Bea saved him, like he knew she always would. “We got married.” At first no one said anything.

Beatrice reached over and gave Ben back his wedding ring. As he put it on, Benedick started to babble. “I’m sorry that you all couldn’t be there. Bea and I got eloped. No one was really there. We just loved traveling together, and I proposed. We were going to wait until we were home to get married and do the whole shebang, but then we realized how lucky we were to be out there experiencing everything and we thought ‘what the hell’ lets just do it and…”

It was Freddie that interrupted Ben. She was looking at Beatrice with a face of horror. “Does this mean I am going to have to call you Beatrice Hobbes?”

“Heavens no!” Bea said, “I like my last name! No reason to change it.” Then Bea gave out a little chuckle and leaned closer to Ben. “Isn’t that right Mr. Duke?”

That gave everyone a good chuckle, but Ben just blushed and kissed Bea. “Yes dear.” All of their friends took turns congratulating them and giving them hugs. They were as happy for them as Bea said they would be. When was he going to get used to the fact that Bea is always right? As they went on talking about what it was like and when it happened, Ben started to relax. He was glad he got to spend this time with his friends before he went back to traveling with Bea. He just had one very important thing left to discuss with them. “Alright guys. We have been friends for a long time, and I need to know. What the hell have you done with my bird poster?!”


End file.
